Entwining Fates
by sirius ordo
Summary: Fates collide and paths entwine in unexpected ways. This is part of the Entwining Fates series. This story will focus on Theron Shan, Jonas Balkar and my male trooper, Major Zane Starwarrior. Told in three parts. Written as part of a challenge by darthyaoi! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: First and foremost, this chapter is pre-Zane and pre-SOR. That will be important to remember. This is a little different and longer than I normally write. It's a little edgier and…smuttier. Again this is M/M slash. If any of this is an issue, I suggest you skip it.**_

 **Pleasurable Side Effects**

 _Theron's POV_

"Is this seat taken?"

I was sitting in a corner booth, in a darkened corner of a busy cantina on Nar Shaada. My back was to the wall and I was watching the growing crowd enjoying themselves.

Glancing up I grinned, "Jonas! It's been a long time," indicating the empty seat at my table, "feel free, join me."

"Thanks," he said, sitting down and putting his glass on the table. "What've you been up to Shan?"

"Not much," I answered, taking a swallow of my drink, "Just staying out of trouble."

My table mate erupted in laughter, "That's not even possible for you!"

"Says the man who spends as much time in the boss's office as I do," I shot back.

"Touché," picking up his glass, he saluted me and knocked back the rest of his drink.

Waving a waitress over, Jonas motioned to his empty glass, "I'll take another," glancing at me, he asked, "Want anything?"

"Corellian whiskey."

"Yes sirs," the pretty young twi'lek answered, hurrying from our table.

"So why are you really here?" the other spy asked again.

As I told Jonas, I was just trying to stay out of trouble. I was on Nar Shaada after a particularly difficult mission, just trying to blow off steam and forget for a little while. Hiding in the crowds of the Hutt held planet had seemed like a good idea.

"Honestly, I'm on a break, seeing the sights," I looked over at nearby cluster of dancing girls, "And trying to forget everything."

He nodded his understanding with a sad smile. He had been there too. A few moments later, the server returned with a full tray—our two filled glasses, two bottles, and two empty glasses.

"We didn't order the bottles," I said, studying them. One I recognized as Corellian Whiskey, the other I wasn't sure what it was. It was a medium sized bottle filled with a jade green liquid.

Setting our filled glasses in front of us, "The bottles are compliments of management," she explained, as she set them on the table and motioned toward the bar.

Both of us looked, and saw a beautiful human female, with long red hair, full lips and a figure most women would kill for, standing near a terminal. She winked at us and with a lift of her chin indicated we should drink up. Who were we to argue with a gorgeous woman?

Before I could ask, the Twi'lek filled two empty glasses with the unknown liquor. "Drink these and chase it with your drinks."

"Why?"

"Drink," she pointed to the cups, "It will be obvious."

We picked them up, clinked the glass together and knocked them back in one swallow

"Ugh!" I groaned, grabbing my whiskey and swallowing it.

"Nasty," Jonas groaned, following my example.

"That's why," our waitress said with a knowing smile.

"And people drink it because?" I asked her.

"It has some," she hesitated, seeming to look for the right word, "Unexpected but pleasant side effects," refilling all the glasses.

"What are the side effects?" Jonas asked before I could.

"Mistress did not say," the young server answered, as she picked up the tray and left the bottles behind. Looking back over her shoulder, she ended with a grin, "Mistress says have fun with each other."

Startled at the odd turn of phrase, I shared a look with Jonas, who seemed surprised too. We watched the Twi'lek walk away with a sway to her hips. The image of the server bent over the table while I grabbed those hips and took her from behind flashed across my mind. Where had that come from? Shaking my head to clear it, I motioned to the glasses and asked, "Shall we?"

Glancing back at me and inhaling sharply, Jonas took a moment to answer, "We shouldn't let a gift go to waste."

Picking up our tumblers of green liquor, we swallowed the liquid in one go. Grabbing the other glasses, we washed the taste down with whiskey.

"Wasn't any better the second time," Jonas commented.

Watching his hands as he refilled our drinks, I couldn't help but notice how long his fingers were. I flushed at the thought of what it would feel like to have his fingers inside me. Damn! Where were these thoughts coming from?

"You ok Shan?"

"I'm fine," I waved off his concerned look and the thoughts in my head. "And call me Theron. We aren't working."

"For once," he sighed, sitting back in the chair, "seems like that's all I do sometimes."

"I needed a break, even a short one. Forget about the war for a time."

"And Nar Shaada seemed like a good place to do that?"

"Definitely," I answered, relaxing in the chair, "What happens on Nar Shaada stays on Nar Shaada."

"Most of the time," he laughed.

I lost track of time as we talked. A few minutes turned into an hour, then two. We joked and laughed, even trading stories. We each tried to top the other, describing the outlandish stunts we'd pulled over the years, in the name of saving the Republic. I'd almost forgotten what this felt like, to take a moment and just relax with friends. I needed to do this more often, just decompress.

Shaking my head at Jonas's latest story, I asked, "What did the boss say?"

"He never found out," he answered with a cocky smile.

Glancing at the table, I was surprised to realize both bottles were nearly empty. I hadn't realized we'd drank that much. Guess that's what happens when you're having fun. It would explain why the room was getting hot and everything had taken on a pleasantly hazy edge of intoxication. I was definitely buzzed and closing fast on drunk.

I barely managed not to jump when I felt a hand rest on my upper leg under the table. Looking down at the hand, I followed the arm back to Jonas. Meeting his eyes, I could read the hunger there, the desire and I felt something shift inside. I needed to touch him, to run him my hands through his dark hair, kiss him, and fondle him. Frack, I felt my cock twitch at the thoughts running through my head. I wasn't sure where this was coming from but this time I couldn't push it aside.

I couldn't resist the overwhelming attraction between us. Leaning into Jonas, I ran a hand through his hair and grabbing a handful at the back of his head; I pulled him closer to me and pressed our lips together. He groaned wantonly and I pushed my tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. I probed and explored, teased and caressed, until the need for air forced us apart.

"That was," Jonas started, eyes still locked on my lips.

"Unexpected," I finished, running my tongue along my bottom lip.

"Frack that tongue," he moaned and yanked me into another kiss.

Our hands wandered and explored each other's bodies, needing to touch and be touched. Clothing was pushed out of the way as the need to feel skin was overwhelming. My hand continued down below his belt and I grasped his pants clad cock, groaning when I felt how hard he was.

Unconsciously pushing into my touch, he managed, "Gods Theron."

As I continued to stroke him, I glanced around the darkened area. Our table was tucked behind a small wall and no one seemed to be paying any attention to us. Grinning wickedly, I unfastened his belt buckle, with my free hand unfastened his pants button. His zipper soon followed. Freed from its cloth restraints his hard cock stood proud and ready.

"What…" he started but the rest of words were cut off by a moan.

A hunger to taste him built inside me and I couldn't resist its pull. Leaning down, I sucked his cock into my mouth.

"Frack," he groaned, his hips bucking off the seat.

I ran my tongue along every inch of him, licking and tasting him. Starting at his tip, I ran my tongue along a vein that ran from top to bottom and back. I explored every part of length with my mouth, until Jonas was panting with need. Not letting up, I took his cock into my mouth until I felt his tip hit the back of my throat. I hummed with satisfaction, as his hips bucked off the seat and he buried his hands in my hair.

Making sexy sounds in the back of his throat, Jonas pushed my head down and met me stroke for frenzied stroke. With a last twirl of my tongue, I heard him moan, "Gonna cum."

I hummed my understanding and continued my efforts. With a last powerful thrust, Jonas fisted his hands in my hair and came down the back of my throat in large spurts.

I gasped and swallowed all of his essence until he finally stilled, finished, panting for breath. After licking him clean, I sat up in the booth. Running my tongue over my lips, I savored every last taste of him.

"God that's hot," Jonas moaned, watching me as he tucked his cock back into his pants and fastened them again.

Closing the gap between us, I forcefully kissed him on the lips. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth, exploring and tasting. After a few long, intense moments, we broke the kiss, panting. My body was aching with need and I could feel my cock pressing against my pants. If something didn't change soon, I'd take him here in the middle of the crowded cantina.

"Love tasting me in your mouth."

"I enjoyed tasting you."

"Frack," Jonas groaned, adjusting his pants. "One more drink then dance with me."

Topping our glasses off, Jonas picked up mine and handed it to me, before picking up his own. With a sexy smirk and a wink, he slugged the liquor back and quickly chased it with the second drink. Shaking his head at the taste, he said, "Your turn."

Inebriated and past the point of caring, I raised the tumbler, toasted Jonas, tipped it, and swallowed the vile liquid. I quickly followed it with the second shot. Grinning at the other spy, I said, "I prefer the taste of you in my mouth."

"Gods Theron," Jonas groaned standing and adjusting himself. Grabbing my hand he pulled me up and out of the booth.

Standing next to him, I pressed my body tightly against his, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. The embrace quickly turned heated as hands wandered and tongues explored. Needing more contact, I grinded my rock hard cock against his, making Jonas break the kiss and take a hissing breath.

"I…" he started, resting his forehead against mine.

"Jonas," I smirked, pressing against him.

Inhaling sharply, he broke bodily contact and grabbed my hand, "Dance now," and started pulling me towards the dance floor.

I was surprised to find the dance floor was packed with gyrating, grinding bodies. Sometime during the evening, while we were drinking and enjoying ourselves at the table, the cantina filled up with people. At least no one would notice us and what we were doing out there, with all the other 'activities' taking place.

Apprehensively glancing from the dance floor to me and back, Jonas sighed, "Fuck it," and started out on the dance floor.

Finding a relatively clear spot toward the back edge of the dance floor, we stopped and I rested my hands on his hips. We were glued together, touching from our chests to our groins. I could feel his hard length pressing against mine. Our eyes were locked together as we moved to the music, keeping time to the beat.

"Need to feel you," I groaned. Using my grip on his hips, I pulled him tighter against me, grinding my erection against his.

Tilting his head back and exposing his neck, Jonas moaned, "Kriff that feels good."

Taking advantage of the angle, I rained kisses on his neck from his ear down to his pulse point. Feeling his heart beat under my tongue, I sucked and nipped the skin, making him groan and marking him. When I did it a second time, enlarging the mark, I felt Jonas grind against me.

Kissing back to his ear, I sucked on his ear lobe and breathily sighed into his ear, "Jonas."

As the beat changed to something sexier but with a heavy beat, Jonas spun me around, pressing his front my back and pulling me tighter against him. Grinding his length against my ass, he whispered in my ear, "My turn."

"Gods," I moaned, already aroused and ready for him.

Nothing around me mattered, everything but my need for Jonas, was hazy and indistinct. The other dancers didn't matter. Onlookers didn't' matter. I wasn't even worried about enemies finding me. All I could think about, to feel was the body pressed against mine.

Keeping pace with the beat of the music, he pressed his length into me, over and over, while his hands wandered across my body, touching and caressing. Resting my head against his shoulder and I closed my eyes. I could feel his hands start at my chest, tweaking my nipples under my shirt. A hand dipped lower, running over my abs and coming to rest on my belt buckle. Jonas dipped just a single finger under the waistband of my pants, running it along my belt line, never going any lower, teasing and taunting me. My body was soon taut and aching with wanton need.

"Frack Jonas," I whined, "don't tease."

With his free hand, the other spy reached about and grabbed a hand full of my spiky hair and yanked my to the side, exposing my neck.

"By the time I'm done with you tonight," Jonas whispered breathily, nibbling my ear lobe, "You'll be begging me to fuck you."

I couldn't stop the needy whimper in the back of my throat. At this moment I was at his mercy and it was so damned hot.

Running his tongue down my neck, Jonas easily found my pounding pulse point. At the same moment he bit down on the skin of my neck, he forcefully pushed a hand into my pants and boxer briefs and wrapped it around my rock hard and ready cock. Startled, my body flinched and pushed my length further into his hold. I could feel him grinding his cock against my ass, each stroke pushing my length into his hand. I wasn't sure how much of this I could take, my body already felt like it was on fire and on the edge of orgasm.

"Gods," I gasped, as Jonas continued to nip the sensitive flesh of my neck, marking me.

"So hot," he breathed against me, "So kriffing hot."

"Need…" I panted, "more—damn." I pressed back against him with each stroke and ran my hand up and down his hip before reaching around cupping his ass.

"Theron…" he mumbled, "too many clothes." I whined when he released his hold on my aching cock but moaned approvingly when he grabbed my belt buckle.

"Sirs."

My body was thrumming with anticipation. I wanted, no needed to feel his skin touching mine and feel him press his cock into my overheated body. The need to feel him inside my body, stretching and filling me, was all I could think about. Nothing else mattered.

"Sirs."

"Go away," Jonas ordered, as he finished unfastening my belt and undoing my pants snap.

"Sirs please," the voice said more urgently this time, "Not here."

I opened one eye and saw our Twi'lek server standing in front of us. Her soft blue skin was taking on a distinctly purple tone as she glanced out of the corner of her eye at us. Feeling Jonas grind his hard cock against me, I was in no state to put words together to ask her what she wanted and why she was turning purple "What?"

"Mistress offers the use of a suite," the server said nervously, still refusing to look directly at us, "Compliments of the house."

The world shrunk down to just the two of us again, when Jonas nibbled on my ear lobe, before breathily whispering, "Remember my promise."

"Promise?" I panted, unable to think clearly through the alcohol and lust induced haze.

Smirking, Jonas held a hand out for the door card, "Where?" he asked.

"Take the lift to the third floor," the young server said, taking a step back, "Turn left when you get off, second door on the right.

Without another word, Jonas grabbed my hand and yanked me from the dance floor, pushing people out of his way as we went. Glancing over a shoulder, I nodded my thanks to the twi'lek. Not stopping, Jonas strode across the cantina, to the lift. He pushed the button to call it, the door open immediately.

Stepping on, I pushed the button for the third floor. Taking advantage of the moment, I pushed Jonas into a corner and used my body to pin him there. I pressed my body tightly to his and grinded my cock against his, trying to create some friction to ease the ache. At the same time, I grabbed a fistful of hair and jerked his head back against the car wall.

"Theron," he moaned, meeting me thrust for thrust.

Leaning in, I smashed my lips against his in a kiss that was far from gentle. My tongue forced its way into his mouth, pushing and exploring ever deeper. I need to taste every bit of him. Reaching between us, this time I tugged his belt, unfastening it. With another motion, I opened the unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper. Wanton desire driving me, I pushed his pants and boxers down his hips, freeing his cock.

"Frack," he groaned, when I palmed his balls, testing their weight in the palm of my hand.

"Now," I moaned, "Need…"

Just as I reached to undo my belt, so I could fuck Jonas, the lift doors dinged open and I heard a woman's voice, "Oh my!"

"Kriff!" Jonas groaned, grabbing his pants, pulling them up and fastening them.

"Frack," I mumbled, resting my head against Jonas's shoulder and adjusting my pants.

"We're just," Jonas started, but stopped, offering no further explanations or apologies. Shaking his head, he held my hand, walked past the woman, and down the hall. We didn't look back or stop until we were standing in front of the right door.

"Swipe it," I told him, impatient to be in the room and out of the public eye.

"I am," Jonas answered, as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. We stepped inside and the door closed automatically behind us.

"Nice," I whistled. Whoever the Mistress was, she spared no expense. The room was huge with a small sitting area and desk. Across the room was the luxurious bed with Corellian Silk sheets and cobalt blue comforter. The headboard spanned the width of the bed and the whole thing took up nearly the whole wall. A bank of windows, showed the view of lights of Nar Shaada. Through a door I could glimpse an en suite bathroom, large tub and shower.

"Definitely," Jonas agreed. Walking to the desk and picking up another bottle of jade green liquor. A bottle of Corellian whiskey had been sitting next to it on the desk, along with two large tumblers.

A note attached read, "With her fondest regards."

"Shall we?" Jonas asked, indicating the bottle.

"What the hell," I sighed, not sure we needed it but I was long past caring. "Pour us a couple."

Picking up the bottle, Jonas poured some for us, filling our glasses. He handed me one and kept the other for himself. "Cheers," he said, raising his glass to me.

"Cheers," I echoed, returning the gesture. Keeping my eyes on Jonas, I tipped the glass back and started to drink. He did the same. After a few swallows, I finished it and put the glass back on the desk, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Another?" I asked him, almost as a dare.

"Sure," he slurred, putting his down next to mine, "fill 'em up."

Shaking my head in amusement, I snagged the bottle and filled both empty tumblers, this time topping them off. Grinning I handed, Jonas his and picked up my drink. This time I toasted him, "Bottoms up."

As I started drinking, my eyes were glued on Jonas, as he ran the tip of his tongue around the rim of the tumbler, I sputtered. When he dipped it into the liquid, tip disappearing, I nearly threw him against the desk, ripped his pants off and fucked him hard.

"Frack," I groaned, as my cock reacted to his actions. When had the room gotten so hot? All I could focus on was his tongue and exactly what he could do with it. "Can put that tongue to better use," I barely managed.

Almost as a taunt, he liquid every last drop of the green liquor from his lips. I snapped.

Dropping my empty tumbler to the desk top, I grabbed Jonas's wrist and pulled him to me, our bodies slamming together. We were hands, lips and teeth, touching and exploring. Clothes were ripped open, shirts and jackets shoved off and buttons sent flying. Belts were unfastened. Clothing, weapons, and gear were left lying on the floor in an easy to follow trail to the bed. Boots were yanked off and tossed to the floor. Socks were tossed in any direction. Pants and boxer were left in a pile on the floor, as our desire for skin to skin contact overwhelmed us.

Finally naked, Jonas shoved me down on the bed, quickly following me. I used our momentum, to continue the roll, so I was on top and he was underneath me. Taking advantage, I leaned in and pressed our lips together in a kiss that quickly became heated. Passion flared, hands touched and stroked. When I became distracted by my passion, Jonas flipped us over. The struggle was on….

We fought, rolled, grabbed, and kissed our way across the bed, each struggling to come out on top, in more ways than one. Finally, Jonas had me pinned down in the center of the bed and my hands trapped above my head. I was shocked when I felt him wrap something around my wrists. Looking up, I watched as Jonas tied my hands to the headboard.

"Hey!" I said, trying to pull free and failing miserably. "What the…"

"Was under the pillow," he smirked victoriously. "Now you're mine."

I pulled against the restraints again but Jonas knew what he was doing, no way was I getting free.

Perched on my chest, he gloated, "Remember the promise I made you."

"Promise?"

Tweaking one of my nipples, he leered, "Before I'm done, you'll beg me to fuck you."

I sucked in a breath and tried to remain calm. No way did I want him to know what kind of effect he was having on me. Once I was sure I had reined my rampaging hormones, I taunted him, "Promises, promises."

"You're tied to the bed, at my mercy," he said, dragging his fingertips down my chest, "And you think it's a good idea to push me?"

No backing down now. I tried to shrug my shoulder indifferently but I'm sure my body was giving me a way. "Why not?"

"Oh Theron," he shook his head. "You'll soon find out."

Climbing off of me, Jonas opening a night stand drawer. "Shall we see what's in here?"

"Oil," he said, pulling out a bottle and placing it on the table top. "That will come in handy." Glancing back in the drawer, "What else?"

"And I can use this," he said, pulling out a feather, it joined the oil. Reaching back in, he grinned, "What do we have here?" pulling out a small round item.

"Oh frack," I muttered.

"A cock ring," he said, moving down the bed. "What shall I do with it?"

"Don't need it," I squirmed, trying to put some distance between us. Normally, I wouldn't mind the ring but tied up; I was at his questionable mercies. "I'm good."

"Oh, but I think you do," Jonas replied, grabbing my leg when I kicked at him. He easily secured my other leg and sat on my thighs, pinning them to the bed.

"Stay still," he ordered me, as he carefully gripped my half erect cock. He slipped the adjustable band over the head of my cock and slipped it down to the base. Closing my eyes, I felt him gently pull my scrotum through the half open ring and secure it, snug but not tight. "Don't want to do any damage," he added, cupping my balls.

I felt the difference almost immediately. The ring restricted blood flow to my cock, thus setting my nerve endings on fire and enhancing sensations. My back arched off the bed and I groaned, when he stroked me a couple of times.

"Like that?"

I moaned in response and pushed into his hand, making Jonas laugh.

Sliding back up the bed, Jonas kissed me hard on the lips, pushing his tongue into mouth. The need for air forced us to break apart. As we tried to catch our breath, Jonas rested his forehead against mine.

"Now," he said, sitting up on the bed, "Shall we see what else is in this drawer of fun?"

Shaking my head, I replied, "No."

"Oh Theron," he laughed, "But we're having so much fun or at least I am."

I watched apprehensively as he reached into the drawer again and pulled out a blindfold.

"Perfect! Can't have you know what's coming."

I tried to move away but I couldn't go anywhere and there was no way of stopping him, so I gave in and let Jonas slip it over my head and cover my eyes, effectively blinding me. Using my other senses, I tried to figure out what he'd do next.

"Kriff," Jonas moaned standing up from the bed, "Just gorgeous. Tied up and blinded…unable to stop me when," I felt something lightly touch my cock and my body jumped. "….I do this," he touched my length again, this time I realized it was the feather.

"Jonas," I whined, when he dragged it from the base of my now fully aroused cock to the very tip and back. The end of the feather dipped down between my legs and I groaned in need. The feathery touches continued up a thigh, up to my pelvic area, across my abdominals, and to my pecs. By the time he circled each nipple, I was panting. Between our earlier activities in the cantina, the cock ring, and the feather, I was aching. "Need you," I moaned.

"No, no Theron," he laughed almost evilly, "I've just begun."

I felt the air rush out of my lungs. I wasn't sure how much of this I could take. I was already aching and ready.

"Now let's see, what else is in here," I could hear him rummaging through the night stand. "A ball gag," he said, and I heard something hit the floor, "Nope, you need to be able to beg."

"I won't," I started but cut myself off, biting the inside of my cheek.

"You won't what Theron," Jonas asked, "Beg? I assure you by the time I'm done you will."

Frack, I groaned internally.

He went back to the drawer and a few moments later, he continued, "This will do nicely," and something clicked on and started to whir. After a moment, it clicked again and the noise stopped. "Need this," he muttered and moved back down the bed.

"Ah," nearly flew off the bed, when I felt something press against my opening. "What?"

"Easy," Jonas said, touching my thigh, when I felt it again. Something was pushed into my body and pulled out.

"Guh," I groaned and panted at the intrusion, my heels digging my heels into the bed.

"Just a little plug," he added, pushing it deeper this time. "Well, it's not small but I put some oil on it."

"Gods," I muttered, starting to sweat.

He took his time, slowly working it in and out, using it to prepare my body, stretching my muscles and filling me. Finally, with one last hard shove he seated it deeply inside my body. The feeling of fullness was almost overwhelming.

"There," he said, obviously satisfied with his work, though I wasn't so sure.

I was laid out on the bed, hands tied to the headboard, blindfolded, a cock ring on my now rock hard length, and a butt plug. How much more could he do?

"Jonas!" I shouted, my hips thrusting off the bed when I felt the plug start to vibrate and hit a spot deep inside me. I had to ask.

"Yes."

As the vibrations continued for a few more moments, I writhed on the bed, overwhelmed by everything happening to my body. I was being buffeted and dragged under by the feelings running through me. When it finally stopped, I laid on the bed drained and tried to catch my breath.

"Oh Theron," Jonas nearly purred, and I felt the feather stroke the underside of my erect member, making me inhale sharply, "We're far from done."

"Frack," I gasped, pulling against my bonds, trying to get away.

Dragging the feather up and down my cock, Jonas continued teasing me, pushing me closer to my edge of control. He went around my cock and up my body and across my chest, stopping periodically, allowing me a few moments to recover, and then he'd continue. By the time he reached my neck, I was ready to come unglued, coated in sweat and aching.

"Ready to beg?"

Taking a few steady breaths, I shook my head, "No."

"Your funeral," he sounded almost as desperate as me, making me wonder if this was affecting him as much as me.

Suddenly I heard the whir and felt the plug vibrate inside my body. Oh gods! I pulled against the bonds around my wrists and my body went taut with wanton desire. "Can't…" I panted, "think….need," My back arched off the bed, when he turned it up. "No…."

I sagged against the bed in relief, when he finally turned it off, sweating and gasping for breath. I'm not sure how much longer I could've lasted, if he hadn't stopped.

Without my sight my other senses seemed to be enhanced and I could hear Jonas stroking his cock and moan. I was positive when Jonas yanked my head back and smashed his lips against mine, in a rough kiss. After a few moments, he nipped down my neck. When he reached the hollow made between my neck and shoulder, he bit down hard, making my body jerk and marking me. Jonas groaned and soothed the skin with tongue, before biting me again, enlarging his mark.

"Gods," I said, body nearly vibrating, "Need you." I admitted.

I could hear the smirk in Jonas's voice, "Just say it…" kissing down my body, "….that easy."

Digging deep, I found a last reserve of resistance. "No," I whispered.

This time the other spy didn't say a word. Instead I felt him move down my body and settle between my legs. He grasped my engorged cock, giving it a few jerks. Jonas's breathing was fast and uneven when I felt him lick my cock, from root to tip and back. He was making sexy noises in the back of his throat as he licked me like a lollipop.

"Jonas," I whined, my resolve dwindling.

I nearly gave in when Jonas drew my member into his mouth. He slowly sucked me in and out, his hand stroking what he couldn't take in his mouth. Unable to resist, I started thrusting into his mouth. When he flicked on the plug, I shoved my cock deeply into his mouth and hit the back of his throat. He quickly turned it off but with each subsequent stroke into his mouth he'd turn it on and off again. My control snapped.

"Going to cum," I groaned, unable to stop the words.

And he stopped….

"No!" I shouted, completely undone. The words tumbled out of my mouth, "God Jonas! Please, please fuck me, now….please."

"Finally!" he said, and I felt him moving against me, over the top of me, "I thought you'd kill us first."

My back arched and my heels dug into the bed when he ripped the plug out of my body. Without any warning, he slammed his cock into me, hilting himself in one powerful stroke.

"Thank all the gods in the heavens," Jonas rested his head on my shoulder. He felt as sweat soaked as I was, "Hurts so bad," pulling out, he rammed his oil coated cock deeply into overheated body.

"Coulda fucked me sooner," I managed between breaths.

"Coulda said it," he retorted, thrusting into me again.

"No talk," I said, pressing back against him, "more screwing."

Without another word, Jonas set a hard, demanding pace, pulling out and slamming back in, over and over. I met him stroke for stroke. We were a sweaty, gasping, mess as we raced for the edge of orgasm together.

Every nerve ending was aflame, burning me from the inside out. I'd never felt anything like it. "Not gonna last," I warned Jonas.

"Me either," he managed, burying himself into me again. With a few more strokes, Jonas's orgasm slammed into him. "Theron!" he shouted, spilling himself deeply inside my body with great spurts

The spreading heat was the last straw. I threw myself over the edge, my own orgasm rolling over me in large waves, threatening to drag me under. "Jonas!" I answered, my cock emptied, coating our chests in my cum.

One last stroke and Jonas stroked collapsed on top of me, spent. We lay together, drawing great heaving breaths as we tried to regain some semblance of control.

After a few moments, I took a steadying breath and said, "What was that?"

"I don't know," Jonas answered, still trying to catch his breath, "but it was mind blowing."

"Yeah," I agreed, as he rolled off me.

"Exhausted," he said. I could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"Little help here," I told him. I was still tied to the bed and the cock ring was still on.

"There," he mumbled, as he freed my hands.

"Thanks." I pulled the blindfold off, tossing it on the floor. The cock ring quickly followed and I tossed myself back down on the bed next to Jonas. Our arms and legs were tangled together.

"Jonas," murmured, starting to drift off.

"Yeah?" he nearly whispered.

"Thanks."

"You too."

The room fell quiet as he fell into the oblivion of sleep….

 **TBC**

 ** _Thanks for reading! Reblogs, comments and reviews are greatly appreciated!_**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is pre-Theron and pre-SO, this very important to remember. Once again, it's a little edgier and…smuttier. This is M/M slash. If any of this is an issue, I suggest you skip it. 

Entwined Fates~ Funky Cold M'dina

 _Zane's POV_

I was in desperate need of a break. The weight of command was wearing me down. Making decisions that literally affected thousands or millions of people was a terrible weight to bear. Worse though, deciding the fate of those closest to me.

I'd nearly lost Aric. He'd been injured on the bridge of the Gauntlet, and if not for Fourex, he wouldn't have made it back to the ship. When Tanno and I had reached the extraction point and I saw Aric bleeding out on the ground, Elara struggling to save him, it had shaken me to my core. The Cathar was my shield brother, my mentor, and my right hand man.

Though battle tested and tried, I'd been young and cocky when circumstances had pushed me into command of Havoc squad. Aric had been justifiability angry at his demotion and subsequent posting to the squad, under my command, a much less experienced officer. I'd been patient, ignoring the anger and listening to the wisdom behind the words, taking Aric's advice and learning from it. Over time we'd grown closer, comrades, friends, and finally shield brothers. I'm not sure what I'd do without him.

Elara had done everything she could for Aric, but it had still been touch and go on the hurried flight back to Coruscant. The Cathar had almost not made it. After landing, he'd been rushed to Republic Medical and emergency surgery. Thank the gods; the doctors eventually told us that Aric would pull through. Now he faced a lengthy stay in a kolto tank and rehab before he could return to the squad.

After we'd received word that Aric would recover, Elara had pulled medical rank, insisting that I take some time off or she'd force me too, by putting me on medical leave. I'd argue with her, insisting with my XO out, I had to shoulder his responsibilities and mine. I lost. My medic made it clear she was more than capable of taking care of the squad in our absences, and if I didn't leave willingly, she'd make sure I did so, unwillingly. So…here I was on Nar Shadda "resting."

I'd spent the last day or two carousing through the local cantinas and casinos. I drank, trying to forget everything, even for just a while. I'd played sabaac, winning more than I lost. It was fun but tonight I had something else on my mind. I still wanted to drink but instead of gambling, I wanted to get laid. It had been way to long... and I intended on taking care of that and I had just the person in mind

Walking into the Slippery Slope, I headed for the door that lead to a back room and the person I was looking for. He was sitting at his usual table, back to the wall, on the other side of the room. And he was looking as fine as usual…Jonas Balkar.

The last time my team had been here we were pursuing the traitors. I'd noticed the other man, but who wouldn't with his blue eyes, but I'd been too focused on the mission to do anything about it. Unfortunately for me, Elara had noted the other man's overt flirting and had fun teasing me about it. I'd taken the ribbing in stride. It helped with team bonding and defused tension. If being the butt of my team's jokes brought them together, I'd be more than happy to do it.

"Captain," Jonas called out, as I entered the back area, "Welcome back."

"Balkar," I greeted him, walking across the room. "And it's Major now."

"Congratulations," he said, as I sat down at his booth.

"Thanks," I cringed, not wanting to think about how I got the promotion, "But call me Zane, please."

"Only if you call me Jonas then," he grinned, waving over a waitress. "What do you want?"

"A Tarisian Ale," I said, to the Twi'lek server, "the good stuff if you have any."

"Some shots," Balkar ordered, "the green stuff and Corellian whiskey, maybe just bring the bottles and some glasses for both of us."

"Yes sirs," she said, turning around and heading out to the main part of the cantina and the bar.

"Almost didn't recognize you without your armor," Jonas said, nodding at my civvies.

"This trip is pleasure, not business," I explained with a grin. I was wearing a skin tight black short sleeved shirt topped with a black leather jacket, grey pants, and black boots. And because this was Nar Shaada after all, I had a blaster in a holster strapped to my waist.

"Looking good," he smirked back, just as the server returned with our drinks.

The waitress sat my glass of ale down on the table in front of me. I picked it up and took a sip, as she put the bottles and glasses down in front of Jonas. I grinned at the large bottle of green liquor and couldn't help wondering if Jonas knew what it was. "Know what you're doing there Jonas?" I asked.

"Yup," he answered with a grin, filling two glasses with the Corellian whiskey and two of the green liquid, "Drink with me?"

"Sure," I said, taking another swallow of the ale. I stopped the server from leaving, ordering, "bring two more ales, two more empty glasses, and another bottle of each," motioning to the liquor bottles.

"Yes sir," she answered, turning and heading back for the bar.

"Lot of alcohol," Jonas commented, putting two shots in front of me.

"I've got nearly 15 centimeters and 34 kilos on you," I said, taking another swallow of ale, "takes a lot to get me drunk."

"Makes sense," Jonas said, picking the green drink. "Drink this one first and chase it with the whiskey," he instructed.

"Will do," I said, putting down my ale and grabbing the shot.

Grinning, we tapped the glasses together and knocked back the first one. I finished it in one large swallow, grabbed the whiskey and washed the nasty taste down.

"Done," I said, sipping my ale, as Jonas finished the second shot.

"Stuff's nasty," Jonas grimaced, wiping his lips with the back of a hand, "But it packs a helluva punch."

"True," I agreed, grabbing the bottles and poured the next round. "Ready for this?"

"Let's do it," he said, grabbing the first one. Without hesitating, Jonas drank the green liquid and followed it with the whiskey.

Shaking my head, I picked up my shots and finished them, putting the empty glasses back on the table between us. "Still good?" I asked him. He'd drank at least four shots in a short time span and I had no idea what Jonas had before I arrived.

"I'm good," Jonas answered, managing not to slur the words. "Barely gotten started."

"Ok," I replied, doubt tinting my voice.

Our server returned with my order. She put the bottles down on the table, an ale in front of each of us and the empty glasses next to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the swell of breasts and the V of the neck line dips deeply between them. "Damn," I mumbled, shaking my head to clear it.

"Ok over there?" Jonas asks.

"I'm fine." I give him a whiskey and two shots of the green stuff and giving me the same.

"Last chance to stop," I tell him, picking up a shot glass.

"Not happening,." Jonas finishes off all three shots in quick succession.

Not to be outdone, I follow suit, washing all of them down with a gulp of ale. "Damn good M'dina," I said, putting the empty back on the table.

"M'dina?"

"I thought you knew what you were drinking?" I asked him, concerned.

"I know what it does, not the name of it," Jonas replied, sitting back and eyeing. The way he's looking at me, like I'm lunch, I'm sure the liquor is affecting him. "Had it a while back."

"Unbelievable," I groaned, shaking my head. He had no idea...

"What?"

"M'dina is a drink best served cold," I started to explain. "It's made by the Falleen."

"Oh?" Jonas picked up the bottle and refilled our shots.

"Yeah," I said, finishing off my first ale. "They got strong pheromones that gets in it.

Jonas nods, licking his lips hungrily.

"Stimulates somethin' in our brains," I continued, starting to feel the alcohol. "we lose control and have to have sex."

"K," Jonas mumbled. his eyes trailing down my chest and seeming to try and look through the table at my lap. Taking a slow deep breath, he closed his eyes and tried to regain some control.

Smirking, I asked him, "More?"

Squirming in his chair, Jonas reached under the table, adjusting himself, "Sure."

Lucky for us, Jonas had a private room. No way we'd make it across the Promenade to a private cabin. Picking up my next shot, I glanced over at the Twi'lek and said, "Lock the door and leave us."

"Yes sir," she said, moving across the room and keying a code into the door, before disappearing behind a wall.

"How 'bout sabacc?" Jonas asked.

Now its my turn to look him up and down. Jonas is a gorgeous man, dark hair, toned muscles and cobalt blue eyes . I need to see him without the clothes. "Better...strip sabacc," I suggested, waiting for his reaction.

Picking up some liquid courage, Jonas swallowed it, and nodded, "Alright."

"I'll deal," I said, picking up the deck of cards, shuffling them, I dealt them out. "Let's play," I grinned. I'd been on a hot streak lately, hopefully that would continue tonight.

We laughed, we joked, we drank, we played cards and we lost clothing, though Jonas definitely lost his quicker than I did. Soon enough the bottles were empty, we were drunk, and Jonas was sitting there in just his boxer briefs, while I still had my pants on too. Another winning hand and I'd have him naked.

Locking my cards in, I looked at Jonas, my eyes roaming his body before our blue eyes locked, "Whatcha got?" I asked.

With a confident smirk, he hit the key revealing his cards. "21...beat that."

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face, as I showed him my hand. "22," I said, my eyes immediately drawn down his body, "Time to lose 'em."

Slowly standing, Jonas hooked his fingers in the waistband of his briefs. He pushed them down over his hips and long, toned legs, before stepping out of them. Straightening up, he threw them at me, grinning. "You won 'em," he slurred.

My breath caught in the back of my throat at the sight of him standing there in all of his naked glory, from his muscled shoulders and chest, washboard abs to his already hard cock. I couldn't stop myself from licking my lips at the sight. "See somethin' you like?" he asked, watching me closely.

"Oh yeah." I didn't take my eyes off of him.

"Got an idea...one more hand," he proposed. "I win and you lose those pants."

"And if I win?"

He grinned, "You lose them anyway but I give you a blowjob too."

Gods...that grin and that mouth. I can just about feel his tongue licking me and the heat of his mouth surrounding my length. Frack...I had to adjust myself before I could speak. "I'm in."

"I 'eal," he said, slurring the words a little, as he grabbed the deck.

"Sure," I agreed, my eyes glued to his long length standing proudly out from his body. If he didn't sit down that could be a distraction. I barely noticed him deal out the cards.

"Sit down," I growled.

"No," he smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing to me and hoping to take advantage.

"Your funeral," I growled, tearing my eyes off of him and picking up my cards. I was determined to win. Scanning my hand, I immediately locked in half the cards and discarded the rest.

"Cocky much?" Jonas asked, only locking in two cards.

"Oh yeah," I purred, "You'll find out just how much. Until then give me some cards."

"Kriff," Jonas groaned, adjusting his stance as he dealt the new cards. Looking at the new cards, he quickly locked in all his cards and waited to see what I'd do.

Looking up, our eyes locked, as I reached out and pushed the button, locking my cards. "Show 'em."

"22," Jonas said, revealing his cards.

"Damn good hand," I complimented him, our gaze still locked on one another. "Too bad it's not good enough."

"What?" he asked, shocked. Jonas was sure he had me this round.

I clicked the key, showing him my cards. "23."

"How in the hells..."

"I won," I said, standing up and making my arousal evident. My rock hard length was tenting the fabric of my pants. "Time to pay up."

Jonas swallowed hard, frozen in place as his eyes trailed down my chest to my pants. He groaned and licked his lips.

"Come 'ere," I growled.

Without saying a word, Jonas stepped closer. When he was within reach, I grabbed the back of his neck and crashed our lips together in a desperate, needy kiss. Play time was over-things were about to get serious.

Reaching between us, I grasped his length and stroked him gently. Jonas inhaled sharply into our kiss, groaning lustily. After one last stroke, I released him so I could undo my belt and unfasten my pants. Pushing them down slightly, I freed my cock from its restraints and pressed my length against his.

"Kriff," Jonas moaned, breaking the kiss.

I was aching with the need for more. Between the M'dina flowing through us and my own overwhelming desires, I was fully aroused and ready. I needed this and more. Running my hand up the back of his head, I grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. Leaning in, I found quickly found his pulse point and nibbled at the skin and making him groan. When I sucked in a bit of flesh and bit down, marking him, I felt Jonas's hips buck against me. I soothed the bruised skin with my tongue and whispered against his skin, "Ya promised."

Not loosening my hold on his hair, I pushed Jonas down to his knees in front of me.

"Yes..." he groaned, cupping my balls, "...did."

Resting his other hand on my hip, he moved in and sucked my cock into his hot mouth. After a moment, Jonas ran his tongue along the back of my member, from root to tip and back, seemingly exploring me.

"Gods!" I moaned, closing my eyes and tilting my head back, enjoying the feeling. I nearly came undone when he drew me back in and I hit the back of this throat. "Frack Jonas!" I shouted, fisting both hands in his hair, stilling him.

After I regained some semblance of self control, I loosened my hold on him and Jonas slowly started to move. He worked my length in and out of mouth at a steady pace. Each time in and out, I could feel myself moving ever closer to the precipice. As the fever pitch grew between us, I started meeting him stroke for stroke. With my hands still buried in his hair, I pushed his head into my thrusts, forcing myself deeper and deeper into his mouth, until I finally I was hitting the back with each thrust.

"Jonas, gonna cum," I warned him, trying to stop him and pull him away, "gonna cum."

Instead of moving away, Jonas grabbed two handfuls of my ass and started yanking me into each stroke. That was all it took...

"Jonas!" I shouted, cumming down the back of his throat.

He hummed with pleasure, swallowing everything I gave him. He kept pace, working my length until I was finished.

"Stop, stop, stop," I panted.

Releasing his hold on me, Jonas looked up and grinned, licking his lips. "Like?" he asked.

"Frack Jonas," I moaned, one arm on the table, supporting my weight. "Can't you tell?"

A smirk was Jonas's only answer, as he got to his feet, dragging a hand up my washboard abs and across my muscled chest. His fingertips seemed to explore every flat plane, ever dip and every nook my muscles made. By the time he wrapped his fingers around the back of my neck and pulled my head down, my body was on fire and I was ready for him again. A haze of lust and M'dina clouded my brain, making it impossible to think of anything besides the need growing inside me.

Crashing our lips together, the kiss quickly heated up, becoming hungry and desperate, as we tasted each other and tried to take control of the kiss. Our hands wandered over each other's body, touching already overheated skin. I felt Jonas's hand wandered down my back to my butt, caressing a cheek. He grinned when I moaned wantonly.

"Need…" I moaned unable to finish the thought.

With his arms around me, Jonas subtly tried to change our positions, so I would be pressed between him and the table. I resisted and no one was going to move me if I didn't want to go. Instead I used my size to back Jonas up and smiled when he struggled against it. We kissed and wrestled against the table, each trying to pin the other against it. I had size and bulk but Jonas had agility on his side. After twisting one last time, I was able to hold on to Jonas and pinned him against the large card table, my front to his back.

Though panting and needy, Jonas wasn't ready to give in. He squirmed and pushed against me, trying to free himself still didn't want to give in and fought against me. He pushed and squirmed, trying to free himself. I finally got hold of both of his hands, with one of mine. Reaching down, I grabbed my pants with my free hand, and yanked my belt free. Wrapping it around Jonas's wrists, I tied his hands together behind his back.

"What the...Zane?" Jonas questioned, pulling against his bonds.

Wrapping my hand around his cock I stroked him, and whispered in his ear, "Don't fight it."

"I," he groaned, hips unconsciously bucking into my hold, "need...kriff."

I continued to stroke his length, as I moved in and nipped his ear lobe. "Mine," I said.

With mind clouded by lust and M'dina, Jonas was unable to think of anything beyond the feeling coursing through his veins.

Without warning, I grasped the nape of Jonas's neck, forcing him face down on the table. Not releasing my hold, I leaned over him and growled into his ear, "maybe next time. This time your ass is mine."

Bent over and held down on the table, toes just scraping the ground, and me pressed tightly against him, the only thing Jonas could do was whimper in response.

While I was looking for my jacket, I noticed our Twi'lek sitting on the floor near the bar. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were glued on us. When she noticed me looking at her, the server blushed and covered her mouth in embarrassment. She started to get up but I waved her off, telling her to stay put.

She shook her lekku and tried to stand again.

Motioning her down, I mouthed, "It's ok."

Sighing, she sunk back down on the floor and leaned against the wall. Biting her lip, she continued watching us.

Satisfied. I turned my attention back to my missing coat. I needed something in the pocket. I finally found it in my chair a few feet away. Thrusting against him, Jonas groaned, as I ordered him, "Stay."

Breathing heavily, Jonas just nodded his understanding.

I took a few steps and snagged my jacket off the chair. Reaching into the pocket, I pulled out the bottle of oil. When I went out this evening I planned on getting laid and I came prepared. Opening the top, I poured some in my hand as I moved back behind Jonas.

Slicking my fingers, I traced his opening and shoved a finger into him.

Inhaling sharply at the intrusion into his body, Jonas's body stiffened beneath and he stopped breathing for a few long seconds.

"Relax," I whispered, slowly working my finger in and out of him.

"Tryin'," he panted. Gradually, relaxed and moaned in pleasure, pressing back into my finger.

Smirking, I pushed a second finger into him, making him groan. I scissored my fingers, stretching Jonas out. I continued sliding them in and out of him. Finally, I added a third finger, shoving them into him as deeply as possible. After a few more strokes, I withdrew my fingers, making Jonas groan at the loss.

"Zane," he moaned.

Lining myself up with his opening, I glanced over at the twi'lek. She was panting and biting her lip. The server's shirt was open, her breasts exposed and nipples pebbled. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist, out of her way. Winking at her, I grabbed Jonas's hips and hilted myself inside him in one hard stroke. She bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Jonas wasn't as successful. "Kriff!" he shouted at the intrusion. He was panting and sweaty, trying to squirm away from me. "Can't," he moaned.

"It's ok," I whispered, stroking the hair on the back of his head. "Relax, give it a sec."

He shook his head and started moving. Tightening my hold on his head and neck, I held him in place. "I won't hurt you. Just wait."

Unable to move, Jonas bit his lip and turned his face into the table, waiting for the pain to fade. I rubbed his back, massaging the tense muscles and offering him some comfort. The tension finally drained from his body. Nodding he told me, "Ok."

Grasping his hips with both hands, I pulled almost all the way out of his heat. Jonas took a deep breath and let it out. Not wasting a moment, I plunged back into him.

"Frack," he groaned but not painfully this time.

Moving, I set a steady pace, in and out, enjoying the feeling of his heat surrounding my cock. After a time, Jonas started meeting me stroke for stroke, pushing back into me. He was slowly coming apart underneath me. With each hard thrust, I drove us higher and pushed us each closer and closer to the edge.

Remembering our observer, I glanced over at the young Twi'lek. She was slumped back against the wall, knees drawn up and her panties pushed aside. She was watching us and pleasuring herself to the sight. I smirked at her and slammed into Jonas again, making them both moan in pleasure.

"Gods," I said softly. I wasn't going to last much longer. "Gonna cum."

"Me too," Jonas admitted.

With each powerful thrust, my pace became ever more erratic until I was coming apart at the seams. Finally, unable to hold back any longer, my orgasm slammed into me.

"JONAS!"

A final snap of my hips and I came, spilling myself deeply inside of Jonas's body. When I finished, I reached around Jonas's hip and gave him a few hard strokes.

"Frack! Zane!" He came, emptying himself in large spurts on my hand and the floor.

Looking back at our server, her head was tipped back, eyes closed in ecstasy, as she finished herself off.

I rested my head on Jonas's back, trying to catch my breath. I was sweaty and worn out. I wasn't sure I could move off of him any time in the near future.

"Your heavy Zane," Jonas whispered, "Off."

I carefully pulled myself out of his body and dropped back into my chair, exhausted and unable to stand.

"Don't think I can move," Jonas said.

"Me either."

"Good thing we're alone."

I smirked, "About that..."

 **TBC**

A/N: The idea of M'dina is something I created with Darthyaoi. It supposed to work on the arousal centers in humanoid or near humanoid brains. It stimulates those centers, obviously arousing them and elevating their sex drives.


End file.
